


Flowers for Mom

by tamitoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edit: Dialogue Fix, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Possible Mistakes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamitoy/pseuds/tamitoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aboveground had nothing for you there. It had no Mother, Father, or Sibling. It had no warm embraces, it had no Butterscotch-Cinnamon smelling hallways. It had no kindness.</p><p>This was your home. This was your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Mom

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a million years since I've written anything, and I'm forgetful so if there are any issues or info wrong, let me know!

Five months - or was it six?

You stopped counting after the third came, this was your home now. The one you quite literally fell ( was that the right word...? Jumped was more appropriate you realize.) into, gained cuts along your knees and abdomen from it, yet it couldn't have been any softer.

You called out in the darkness.

_Hello? H e l p. . . ! ___

__You silently hoped no one would come, but HE heard you._ _

___"Are you hurt? Here, get up..."_ _ _

__He dripped with naivety, you realized it as he tenderly helped you back to his - our - parents, you found you adored it. He wasn't corrupt, he wasn't cruel..._ _

___"What's your name? Chara? That's a nice name...my name is Asriel."_ _ _

__He wasn't HUMAN._ _

__You couldn't be happier._ _

__You realized that if you were Aboveground, a holiday would be coming - Mother's Day? - it almost made you gag. The thought of your birth giver sent a shiver down your spine...she didn't deserve the name MOTHER._ _

__You knew someone who did. Oh lord, did she ever. The only woman you'd ever grace with the name "Mom" was a gentle monster, identical to her son._ _

__You wondered why Monsters in your storybooks were the antagonists...if you learned anything in your short life span; Humanity was the REAL monster._ _

__She was your Mom, you decided, and you wouldn't think of her as anything but. There was Dad, and he truly earned that name when it first came from your mouth._ _

__You explained to Asriel - your best friend...brother... - what MOTHER'S DAY was. You couldn't help the smile that rose to your face as you watched his eyes sparkle, and ideas for what they could do for Mom spill out of his mouth._ _

__You adored him so._ _

__You came to the realization as you thought o your own ideas that there weren't many flowers here in the Underground; not that you'd expected. There was a lack of natural sun, and it was the opposite of proper area to grow such plants._ _

__You continued to think as you went over to the drawer that held paper and crayons. You had to be more careful, so many were broken from hazardous organization. You suggest a drawing, or a card, and he immediately went to work on the perfect card for Mom._ _

__Flowers was a staple for gifts in the Above hell, you only really knew of one flower that flourished; the echo flowers. You quickly decide against running to Waterfall and plucking, you didn't know how quick they'd perish, and the idea of them picking up anything spoken and repeating it constantly already caused a headache._ _

__Then you realized._ _

__There were Golden Flowers growing near where you landed._ _

__It was set in your mind, you'd be plucking a few for Mom. Asriel seemed happy with the idea as you told him, as once both cards were finished, you were both DETERMINEDLY heading to the flowers._ _

__You watched him as he gently plucked the flowers by their stems and held them in a paw, but after a few moments your attention was drawn else where. Sunlight was pouring through the hole you fell into, filling the air around with a warmth. Yet it felt so cold to you._ _

__Sunlight, the grass, the fresh smell of air...they weren't the things you found comfort in hoping you'd see once again._ _

__Comfort was the smell of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie right after Mom is finished making it. Comfort was the bed you were tucked into at night, mere feet from his._ _

__This was HOME._ _

__You hadn't realized how long you had zoned out, but you were drawn back in by a gentle tug to your sweater and you immediately looked up to your brother._ _

__"Chara, are you okay?" He seemed scared to ask this. He must of seen you look above, his paws were nervously shifting the flowers around._ _

__You stared at him for a moment, silent. A smile broke out on your face before you took his free paw in your hand._ _

__"Let's head home."_ _

__He immediately beamed, and it filled you with DETERMINATION._ _

__You had everything ready for Mom. You had peaked around the house in search for her, and feigned ignorance as she asked what you were up to once you located her in the kitchen._ _

__You returned to grab Asriel, and with a slightly nervous sigh; which was quickly relaxed by a warm pat to your back from your brother._ _

__The two of you stepped into the kitchen, and your heart welled up with butterflies as you watched surprise appear on her face._ _

__"Happy Mother's Day!"_ _

__You held back a laugh as Asriel almost screamed it out, it was cute. You were quickly filled with concern was you watched her eyes fill with tears; did you do something wrong...?_ _

__The feeling was shut down as you felt her strong, warm arms pull the both of you close in a tight embrace, and you couldn't help as your eyes fell shut as you fell into the hug. You'd never admit it...but you felt a tear drip down your cheek as you felt her lay a kiss on the top of your head._ _

__No, the Aboveground had nothing for you there. It had no Mother, Father, or Sibling. It had no warm embraces, it had no Butterscotch-Cinnamon smelling hallways. It had no kindness._ _

__This was your home. This was your family._ _

__And for the first time you realized, you felt **love.**_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Chara isn't EVIL. 
> 
> She hates HUMANITY. 
> 
> protect chara squad 2k16


End file.
